


you are one perfect slice

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Boys over pizza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa's a 9 and Kageyama is the 1 he needs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ooc Kageyama, pure fluff, rated T for tobio's pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Pizzas, accidental i love yous, and embarrassment.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Boys over pizza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973890
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	you are one perfect slice

Tobio has had a very bad day.

It started with him falling out of bed at nine am, two hours after the time he was supposed to be awake at, cursing himself for his stupid mistake. 

But his real mistake was getting out of his sheets that day.

He rushed to make it to his second class, literally running across campus with his bag slung over one shoulder, ignoring the weird looks he received even though he wasn’t really sure why people were staring at him like that.

But he did end up realizing why everyone was staring at him like that when the teacher eyed him and demanded an explanation for why he showed up to class late in his pajamas. She’d then proceeded to lecture him on how his marks weren’t good enough and how his volleyball scholarship won’t keep him afloat for very long in front of the whole classroom.

It was humiliating, to say the least.

But that wasn’t the end of it, unfortunately enough.

The only break he had was lunch time which meant that he had to sacrifice food to go back to his dorm, which was on the opposite side of the campus by the way, and change his clothes into something acceptable.

When he reached his room in record time, he thought things were finally looking up, but no, he did not deserve to be happy apparently because he’d locked himself out.

The only option he had was to call Hinata, who owned the only pair of spare keys. 

Hinata laughed in his face as he made his way over and Tobio reconsidered his choice in friends.

With an ever-present smile, he’d opened the door making sure he knows that he owes him big time and Tobio regretted everything because you never want to be in the position to owe Hinata a favor. 

He sprinted back to class for the second time in one day, but since he was barely paying attention to his surroundings, he ended up bumping into a girl, scattering her books everywhere and spilling her pumpkin spice fucking latte all over his shirt that he just changed into.

As though that wasn’t enough, the girl had decided that this was the meet-cute she’d been looking for all her life, as though Tobio was the star of her rom-com, and had persisted into trying to get him to talk to her. 

He’d dashed to the dorms once again after giving her a fake number and fake promises, hoping he never sees her again.

He’d then made it to class fifteen minutes late, and received his second scolding of the day. Granted, this was a little bit less harsh than the first one, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. 

After the class ended, he finally had something he was looking forward to- volleyball practice.

But that was also ruined when a ball had rolled under his legs, just as he landed from his jump serve. 

And that brings him to now, lying on the sofa with his crutches on the side, a phone in his hand, and a cast on his foot.

“Wow, that’s one hell of a shitty day.”, Miwa says, not even trying to hold back her laughter. 

“You’re the worst.”

“Eh, I’ve been called worse.”

“How could you be called something worse than the worst?”

“I have displeased many people, oh dear younger brother. It’s a downside of being popular.”

“Ugh. I hate this.”, he grunts, rolling onto his side to lower the volume of the match on TV.

She chuckles, the sound of plates clattering from her side of the line, “On the bright side, at least it’s just a sprain?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it could have been worse.”

Just as he says this, loud music filters in from the next room.

“No, I take it back. My life sucks.”

This only serves to amuse Miwa even more, her laughs growing louder.

“You’re also a terrible sister, you know?”

“I’ve been called wor-.”

“Don’t even say it.”

She laughs again but stops abruptly, “Wait Fuwa Fuwa, you absolute lunatic, give me my sock back!”

A loud meow can be heard as Miwa grunts, engaged in a game of tug of war with her cat.

“I will neuter you, you stupid cat! No, I will, don’t look at me like that.”

“Miwa, it’s a lost cause. Just give him the damn sock.”

“I will not let this asshole cat win.”, she says, stubborn as ever, “Fuwa Fuwa, for years you have trampled all over me, but no more, you demon spawn! Today will be a victory for all the humans who own bastard cats everywhere!”

The line goes silent for two seconds and Tobio asks, “You gave him the sock, didn’t you?”

“I gave her the sock.”

He cackles unapologetically, enjoying the annoyed cries she makes.

“You’re a terrible brother.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“Fuck you.”

“Thank you.”

“I hope that pumpkin spice girl tracks you down.”

He hangs up.

Seconds later he receives a text.

did u rlly hang up w/o saying ily

He refuses to even open the notification, instead reading the other text he’d got which was from Tsukishima.

He’d asked him for notes from the first class earlier and his response was one word: no <3

He screams into a pillow, simultaneously murdering everyone who’d contributed to ruining his day in his head. 

But the sound of his anguished scream is nothing compared to the sound of his stomach grumbling.

Tobio really needs something to eat.

Maybe he could make something, he thinks, but looks down at his leg and throws that idea out.

He could make ramen though, but that idea just doesn’t appeal to him.

So that left one option, ordering food.

He usually doesn’t eat out, the image of his coach crucifying Bokuto for a packet of chips is forever etched in his mind and torments him everytime he considers eating anything other than celery, but honestly, fuck him. He has two weeks off from volleyball, and he deserves some good fucking food.

His mind immediately flashes back to the pizza he ate at Hinata’s house, and he decides he needs the unhealthiest pizza ever.

He drools at the thought of stringy cheese, and thin crusts, unconsciously calling the number he’d saved in his phone for situations like this.

“Hi! This is Seijoh pizza! What can I get you?”, a deceptively sweet voice says and Tobio realizes he doesn’t actually know what he wants.

“Um, what’s the most heavily topped and cheesiest pizza you have?”

“We have the super cheese deluxe, if you’d like that.”

“That. I want that.”, he says, already imagining the smell wafting off of it.

“Okay then! Can I get your name and address?”

He drones mechanically, his thoughts elsewhere.

“Got it! That’ll be 720 yen and your pizza will be there in half an hour.”

In a pizza-induced haze, Tobio says, “Okay. I love you.”

He freezes, feeling the colour rise to his cheeks. He isn’t able to say anything, leaving even the pizza guy speechless.

“I love you too.”, he says, after ten seconds of silence.

Tobio is about to defend himself, but he speaks again.

“But, uh, I hope you’re not expecting a discount because of that.”

“Oh, no! No, I’m not. I’m so sorry, I was just dreaming about the pizza and I just said that. I didn’t mean it.”, he rambles.

“You didn’t mean it? I’m hurt.”, he’s regained his composure unlike Tobio who’s so flustered that he hangs up again. 

Tobio spends the next thirty minutes staring at his ceiling and wishing he would just disappear off of the face of the earth.

It’s not even like he says I love you often. He never even told his parents really.

He could never eat a pizza again without thinking of this incident. 

Maybe he could become a monk. One of his cousins had done that, he could do it too.

Or he could move to the opposite side of the world.

Or he could bury himself in a hole and wait for the sweet embrace of death.

Yeah, that sounds good actually.

There’s a series of knocks on his door and Tobio prepares himself for the onslaught of embarrassment while grabbing his wallet. 

He holds onto his crutches, feeling the nervousness wreck his mind.

Whatever god is up there must be having a great laugh. He’s probably their court jester at this point. 

He pulls open the door, and nothing could have prepared him for how absolutely gorgeous the man is.

Perfectly styled hazel hair falls effortlessly onto his perfect brown eyes, and he stands with one hand on his hip and a cardboard box in the other.

Fucking hell, he thinks, this guy invented perfect bone structure. 

“Hey lover!”, he chirps, holding out the box.

“Um.”, he says eloquently, as he shoves the bills into his hand after taking his pizza that doesn’t feel so appealing now that there’s a literal angel in front of him. 

He moves back with his crutches as the guy waits for him to say something with an eyebrow raised, and shuts the door right in his face.

“My love! How could you do this?”, he shouts, and Tobio considers throwing himself out of the window. 

He opens the box, moving the tissue that was on top of the box.

“Romeo, romeo, where art thou?”, he calls, but Tobio’s too focused on the tissue to respond once he notices that there’s actually something written on it

**Hey,  
This is sort of cheesy, but you’re one supreme slice  
Yours truly,   
The guy you confessed your undying love to,  
Aka Oikawa Tooru**

A number is also scrawled underneath it with hearts around it and Tobio lets out a breathy, “What the fuck.”

“Call me, okay? Bye!”, the man, Oikawa, says.

He stares at the tissue with a blush on his cheeks, and squeals, which is definitely not Typical Kageyama Behavior.

The worst day in his life might just be shaping up to be the best day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just something i wrote on a whim, and it's one of the fastest things ive written. i really liked this idea, and thought it was cute so i had to do it to em. This series is not connected, they're just oneshots involving pizza. I hope yall like it and you're doing okay! Thank you for reading!


End file.
